Shift
by Silver Azure
Summary: Prototype, a young inventor has an incredible power, the power to shift into the bodies of other ponies, but how did he get his power? Is it all what it seems? Read to find out! RATED K for some violence, also since he can shift I am taking requests on ponies you'd like to see Prototype shift into, OCs are welcome just shoot an inbox!
1. Discovering Your Power

"_Hey buddy...hey you ok_?"

Those words echoed in my head...

"_Come on wake up!"_

Just echoing...

"_Hey buddy!"_

I started to come to, and in front of me I see a pegasus pony...can't quite make her out, cerulean coat...rainbow mane...can't quite make her out.

"I think you need to go to the hospital buddy" said the pegasus.

"No worries, just a bump on the noggin...appreciate it though" I said nodding in appreciation.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive!" I replied.

"OK, if you say so"

She smiled and then flew off. Well then let me introduce myself, my name is Prototype and I'm an inventor! Wait...how did I get dirt on my flank? Lemme just get that, there we go right as rain! Nothing like a nice clean flank so everypony can see your cutie mark...especially a silver lightning bolt with a hammer cutie mark like mine! I think it compliments this red coat and white mane! That's beyond the point though. Just one thing that's puzzling right now is how did I get into Ponyville? Last I checked I was at my house preparing a business trip to Canterlot.

Something feels different to me though...

I feel woozy...

Must be that small bump I took...

Pardon...I feel a little...faint...

Wait...why am I?

WOAH! WHY AM I ALL OF A SUDDEN RISING TO THE AIR? WHAT'S GOING ON?!

WOAH! I'm really high up...ok Prototype get it together, slow your breathing. The view is quite nice up here, I can see all of Equestria from here but I need to get down! OK, let's just slowly go down and...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

All of a sudden I was trotting alongside an earth pony wearing a hat;

"And then I tell Granny Smith that's no bushell, it's Apple Bloom!" she cracked up laughing at the end of her apparent joke.

I looked around, I was walking on a dirt path and all I could see is farmland. Wait I'm at Sweet Apple Acres! Why am I here?

"Uh, Rainbow Dash...why'd y'all stop all of a sudden?"

Rainbow Dash? What is she talking about, I'm not Rainbow Dash!

_Ma'am I can assure you I am not Rainbow Dash_

"Oh really? That's right I forgot, you're Twilight and I ain't Applejack I'm Discord, now quit joking around. That cider I promised ain't gonna drink itself" she said a tad angrily.

_Cider?_

"Jeez Rainbow Dash, you might need to get that head of yours checked, remember when I promised to put some cider away for you after you missed Cider Season yesterday, I sear though that Pinkie Pie, boy she can really pack that cider away huh?" she chuckled.

_Uh...yeah, she...really can uh...pack it away!_

I sound like an idiot.

"She sure can, now come on we're at the house, just come inside and make yourself at home while I get that cider for ya!" she smiled.

Well, this is a quaint little place I guess, little country-ish but quaint. I decided to head over to the couch of the living room and saw a small mirror on the arm of the couch, upon looking into the mirror I realized that I have become Rainbow Dash! I put it back on the arm of the couch and...hold on...I'm hyperventalting! I need to...

Just then I heard hoof steps...

"Cider's ready Rainbow Dash, got a nice big jug for ya!" she said as she put the jug on the floor.

_I NEED TO GO! RAIN CHECK ON THE CIDER!_

"Wait...what in tarnation?" she said as I zoomed right by her.

All I could hear was her faint yelling in the background. I must've ran a mile before I realized I can fly, I flew up to a cloud where I laid down and began to try to slow my breathing a little.

I decided to shut my eyes for just a quick second...

All of a sudden I felt my body rising at an excelerated rate...

OH NO! NOT AGAIN!

_(A/N)** There was chapter one of my MLP fic, I hope you liked it so far...now here's where you come in...aside from the Mane 6, which pony do you want to see Silver Shift transform into next, OCs are welcome just give me as many details as you can and I will put them into my sotry and yes you will get full credit dur! Thank you everypony and have a great night! Until next time.**_


	2. Shift Troubles

OK, come on Prototype...get it together, you can do this! Alright, we can see all of Equestria from up here. Alright just breathe, close your eyes and;

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

_I blacked out for a couple seconds._

Ugh...where am I? Why is ther a cape beside me? Why is there an angry mob outside? I need a mirror.

I walked around this kinda small space here...kinda cluttered, OK here we are a mirror. Let's take a look see and...oh you've got to be kidding. I somehow shifted into Trixie, or as she likes to call her self _The Great and Powerful T-r-r-r-r-ixie! ...you have to roll the R for the full effect. _Anyways, I can't believe it. I got roped into going to one of her magic shows by some friends of mine;

_"Let's go see a magic show" _they said.

_"It'll be fun!" _they said.

It wasn't, instead it was a total waste of time. I'm certainly not doing this...I'm outta here!

I jumped up and tried to get out of this body, but to no avail...looks like I'm stuck here for a while. Well since I'm now Trixie I guess I have to perform for this crowd outside.

_"COME ON!" _they yelled.

_"THIS SHOW BETTER NOT SUCK LIKE LAST TIME!" _that one was a little harsh.

I quickly threw on the blue cape and hat and got out onto the stage, just then I realized something...I have stagefright! I froze up and didn't know what to do.

_Um...uh...the G-great and P-p-p-powerful T-r-r-r-rixie will now...um...do something. _

"_HERE'S SOMETHING YOU CAN DO...A TRICK THAT DOESN'T SUCK!" _yelled somepony from the crowd.

_Um...OK..here goes, I closed my eyes and focused a little and I began to strain and struggle and from my horn I felt a spark...could I be performing magic? Could this be? I think it is..._

*FIZZLE*  
><em>My spark on my horn fizzled out... Tuh-dah?<em>

The crowd erupted in a shower of booing and jeering, and worse they're throwing tomatoes! I hope Trixie is an avid salad fan, I ran right back into the wagon. Guess I'm not the magician I always wanted to be.

WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Woah, Woah...this doesn't happen on command?! OK I need to control this! Come on Prototype..this time focus, breathe slowly...alright just take small steps. OK I think I got the hang of this alright, why don't I try to see if I can shift into that pony by the water fountain? That'll work, alright here goes nothing;

WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Wait...I'm in Sugar Cube Corner? Dang I was shooting for the fountain. Hmmm...this might not be so bad though. All of a sudden I've the urge to run and wait why do I feel so hyper all of a sudden? For some odd reason I gotta run! _

I bolted out the front door and I just began to run around ponyville, I feel extremely hyper like I just ate a whole bag of sugar.

_WAIT A MINUTE I KNOW ALL OF THESE PONIES!_  
><em>HI DR. WHOOVES!<em>

_HI THERE VINYL!_  
><em>HAPPY BIRTHDAY BERRY PUNCH!<em>  
>"Thanks Pinkie Pie!" she yelled back.<p>

_Great I'm Ponyville's most hyper pony there is...then again she did wish me a happy birthday on my birthday which was both thoughtful and creepy. All of a sudden I got stopped by somepony...it was Applejack, I remember her from earlier today._

"Hey Pinkie, y'all seen Rainbow Dash anywhere?" she asked.

_Um...no, can I ask why?_

"Well because she was a little sore over Cider Season so I figured I'd make some for her" said Applejack although she's clearly lying because she told me she stashed some away. All of a sudden though I felt the biggest craving for cider. My lips began to water just thinking about it! I quickly went for a jug but just as quick as I grabbed one Applejack put her hoof in my mouth.

"Don't ya think ya had enough yesterday?" she asked.

I shook my head in agreement and told Applejack that I hadn't seen Rainbow Dash but I'd keep a close eye out for her. Back to business though, I want to get ahold of this whole shifting into other ponies thing. I don't know why this is happening to me!

_I hope he can pull through..._

What the? That voice...it sounds familiar but where is it coming from? Whatever. I need to get the hang of this, alright Prototype just close your eyes and concentrate...

_(A/N) __**Well that was chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed...sorry if it's a little short but I was kind of short on ideas for this chapter decided to work with Trixie and Pinkie Pie...two of my favorite ponies nonetheless! Anyways like I said earlier drop me a PM if you want to suggest a pony or have an OC, just be as descriptive as you can. So anyways, have a good one! Until next time.**_


End file.
